


Wonderful Christmastime

by Razzamatazz



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Christmas, Christmas Fayre, Christmas Fluff, England (Country), Fluff, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razzamatazz/pseuds/Razzamatazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just Bucky's luck to meet the hottest guy in the world at his little sister's Christmas Fayre with his face painted like a dog.</p>
<p>WARNING: this is FULL of fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderful Christmastime

**Author's Note:**

> I went to a Christmas fayre yesterday and I just felt really Christmassy so I thought I'd post this.   
> It's ridiculous and fluffy, I know, sorry about that.  
> Please comment if you liked, or if you didn't like it (constructive criticism and advice always welcome!) :)

Bucky wasn’t entirely sure how his little sister Becca had managed to coax him into going to her school’s Christmas Fayre. He assumed a large part of it was to do with his inability to say no to her adorable ‘puppy eyes’ look, and the fact that he had the breaking strain of a KitKat.

So Bucky ended up spending his Saturday in a stuffy school hall filled with children running around, crappy stalls, and endless chatter. He looked at his watch impatiently and groaned inwardly when he saw that he still had another three hours of Christmas chaos. He couldn’t even sneak off early because he had to stay until the end of the fayre to see Becca singing in the choir. 

People kept on staring at him and it was making him feel uncomfortable and self-conscious of the pinned up sleeve of his shirt. Although it was more likely that people were staring at him because he was a 27 year old man at a school Christmas fayre with no child, his face painted like a dog, and a large stuffed bear under his arm. Becca had convinced him to get his face painted and then left him, with the large bear she had won, in order to search for his Christmas present. 

He decided to take a look around the stalls, figuring he wouldn’t stick out so much if he joined the crowds swarming around the tables, and he might as well get some Christmas shopping done. 

He’d managed to get some nice bath stuff for his mum and was happily humming along to _Wonderful Christmastime_ , when he heard a low voice from above him.

“Choose a lollipop and win a prize,” Bucky looked up to see the most attractive man he’d ever laid eyes on. He had sandy hair that was stylishly messy, his eyes were bright blue and sparkling like the lights hung up around the hall, he was a couple of inches taller than Bucky and although he was wearing a Christmas jumper, Bucky could see he was totally ripped.

“Huh?” was all Bucky managed to say in response. ‘Great, if the face paint, stuffed toy, and lack of an arm weren’t bad enough now he’s going to think you’re a retard.’ Bucky thought to himself, wishing that the floor would swallow him up. But the ridiculously good-looking guy just smiled at him.

“You pick a lollipop, then if the stick has a red bottom you win a prize. It’s 20p a go,” he explained, smiling kindly.

“Oh, okay,” Bucky put down the bear and fished out 20p from his pocket. Then a balloon popped loudly in the background causing Bucky to jump about a foot in the air. “Sorry, PTSD’s a bitch,” Bucky said by way of explanation when he saw the hot guy looking at him concernedly. 

“Yeah, tell me about it!” 

“Were you…?”

“I was honourably discharged last year. I’m Steve by the way, Steve Rogers,” Steve said holding out his hand.

“Bucky Barnes, only been back for around six months,” Bucky shook Steve’s hand, noting that Steve had a firm, comforting handshake. 

“So, have you got a kid in the school?” Steve asked. 

“No, no. My little sister goes here, what about you?” 

“No, I’m the year 4 teacher,” Bucky smiled and tried not to look too relieved. “So, are you gonna choose a lollipop? I’ll give you a hint,” Steve said winking and pointing towards a yellow lollipop on the end of a row.

Bucky grinned and handed over the 20p, then picked up the lollipop and turned it to see the red dot at the end of the stick. 

“Yay! You’ve won a prize!” Steve beamed and rummaged around in a box under the table then handed him a little teddy dressed as Santa Claus.

“Thanks,” Bucky said taking the teddy.

“Do you want to go and get some food or something?” Steve asked looking hopefully at Bucky.

“Don’t you have to man the stall?”

“I’m overdue for a break, Clint can take over,” Steve said nodding at a man who had just finished getting his face painted as Rudolph the red nosed reindeer. 

“Okay, I could do with some air,” Steve smiled broadly and beckoned Clint over then told him that he was going on a break. Steve led Bucky outside and they leaned against the wall of the school building. 

Once they were outside the music and the racket from inside the hall was muffled, although Bucky could hear that they were playing _Last Christmas_. Bucky let out a breath that he wasn’t aware he had been holding. 

“You okay?” Steve asked looking over at Bucky with those big blue eyes, a worried crease forming on his forehead.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m just not a fan of big crowds, or Christmas in general really,” Steve let out a shocked gasp.

“How can you not like Christmas? Did you have like some horrible childhood experience or something?” 

“I just grew out of it I guess.”

“Dude, you don’t just grow out of Christmas!” Steve said incredulously. 

“Well I did.”

“Scrooge.”

“Punk.”

“Jerk.”

They went on bickering like this for a while until Bucky looked down at his watch and saw that Becca’s singing was about to start. 

“I should go, Becca wanted me to hear her sing in the choir,” Bucky sighed and started walking towards the door.

“I’ll come with,” Steve said then he put himself between Bucky and the door. Bucky stopped and looked up at him.

“What ar-” Bucky started but Steve shushed him and pointed his finger upwards. Bucky looked up and saw that someone had taped a tatty looking piece of mistletoe above the door. Bucky’s heart rate started to increase. “Surely you don’t go in for those silly Christmas traditions?” Bucky asked as he raised an eyebrow, trying to be cool but his voice and the blush creeping up his neck betrayed him. Steve shrugged.

“Stop trying to kill Christmas,” he smirked then closed the gap between them, he cupped the back of Bucky’s neck and lifted his lips to meet his own, wrapping his other hand around Bucky’s waist to pull him closer. Bucky let go of the oversized stuffed toy in order to run his hand through Steve’s hair. They broke apart when Bucky heard the sound of children singing _Silent Night_ out of tune.

“Shit, Becca’s choir,” Bucky looked at Steve then burst out laughing. “You’ve got face paint all round your mouth!” Steve laughed and rubbed the face paint off with the back of his hand.

“Come on, let’s go and see the choir,” Bucky tucked the bear under his arm then Steve took Bucky’s hand and led him through the door back into the hall. They didn’t let go of each other’s hands when they entered the hall. They joined the back of the crowd that were watching around two dozen children standing on benches belt out _Little Donkey_. Bucky had to admit, what they lacked in talent they made up for in volume. Becca waved over at Bucky and Bucky smiled proudly back at her. When the choir had finished Becca ran over to Bucky and hugged him round the waist.

“Could you hear me? Wasn’t I good?” Becca asked almost bouncing up and down in excitement. Bucky let go of Steve’s hand to ruffle Becca’s hair.

“You were amazing Becca, the best out of everyone!” Becca smiled from ear to ear. Then she noticed Steve and smiled at him.

“Hello Mr Rogers! Bucky this is Mr Rogers, my teacher!”

“We’ve met,” Bucky shot Steve a knowing smile. “I’d better take Becca home,” Bucky said to Steve. “Can I have your number?” Steve blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Uh… I already wrote it in the tag of the teddy you won,” Steve looked embarrassedly down at the floor. Bucky opened the tag and sure enough there was a string of numbers written in there in a messy scrawl. He let out a small snigger.

“Okay, I’ll call you,” Bucky smiled at Steve then gave Becca the large bear and took her hand as they walked out the building and over towards Bucky’s car. 

“How come your face paint is all messed up?” Becca asked.

“Um… I was having a lollipop.”


End file.
